


Attempt at Control

by LippiLions19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Puppy Isaac, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: Scott is a dick to Stiles *sorry not sorry* and Stiles finds his home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so please don't murder me for any mistakes. I've not kept up with any Teen Wolf, pretty much everything I "know" is from fan fictions so be nice. I'm pretty sure nothing is canon. Anyways, enjoy lovelies.
> 
> *EDIT 12/12/16* Just cleaned up a few things and set some more stuff up. I kinda have an idea on where to take this now. Have fun!

“Stay away from him Stiles. He’s dangerous!” Scott’s eyes flash red, Isaac whimpers at the weight of the command, his eyes flashing gold in response to his alpha.

“You cannot control me Scott. I’m not one of your wolves, hanging on your every word, forced to follow your commands. You don’t own me.” Stiles hisses, swinging his backpack over his shoulder an pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket.

“You can’t leave, Stiles. I can’t let you.” Scott stands in front of the door, in Stiles’ way, not heeding the near murderous look on his face.

“I can leave and you have no choice but to let me. You may be a true Alpha, but you are nowhere near as powerful as I am, now move out of my way, or I will make you.”

Scott moves then, with a twisted lip and clenched fists, but he moves. Stiles storms out the door and into his Jeep, backing out of the driveway and driving quickly down the road. Fuming, raging, screaming his frustration to the world.

He finds himself parked in front of the old loft building, inexplicably drawn there by some sort of force. He climbs out of the jeep and rushes into the building, sprinting up to the top floor. The door opens for him and he collides with the figure standing behind it.

“What the hell Stiles?” Derek sounds as though he had been sleeping, his voice rough and warm, further visual exploration by Stiles confirms this assumption, as the wolf is wearing only old, worn out track pants, bare footed and bare chested.

“I brought you back. You were dead, for more than a year. I brought you back.” Stiles mumbles, not moving from where his forehead was resting against Derek’s shoulder. The almost intimate touch a testament to the progress of the both of them, both in temperament and socially.

“I know, I know Stiles. What is this about?” Derek’s brow furrows, smelling the obvious distress and anger rolling off of the Spark in pungent waves, the odour souring Stiles’ natural sweet, heady scent. Derek doesn’t like it, can't stand it intact, and his wolf wines at him to try and fix it..

“I brought you back, I did something good. I did, I did.” Stiles continues with his muttering, his anger dimming, distress becoming amplified.

“Stiles!” Derek shakes the younger man, panic encroaching on the outskirts of his mind. “What is it!"

“Scott, he… he tried to control me. To stop me from coming to you. I don’t think I can fix it this time. I don’t know if I want to.” Stiles admits quietly, shame colouring his scent.

“You are not part of his pack Stiles, nothing to be ashamed of."

“Then where do I belong? I’m not human, I’m not a wolf. What do I do?” Derek pulls him to the couch and sits down with him.

“You belong with me, in my pack.” Derek explains patiently, Stiles status as a spark making up for the fact that Derek is no longer an alpha, keeping from falling to omega status, and allowing pack bonds to be formed.

“I’m not a wolf though.” Stiles protests, not understanding.

“You don’t need to be. My wolf accepts you and your magic creates the bonds.” Derek shrugs.

“So, we are pack.” Stiles muses, understanding dawning on him, why he felt drawn here and why it is so much easier to control his magic around Derek.

“Yes.” Derek nods, liking that Stiles’ scent is clearing up, returning to its normal intoxicating self.

“Any other revelations for tonight?” Stiles asks, totally joking, not expecting the answer he receives.

“You are Alpha and my wolf has chosen you as Mate.” Derek blurts uncharacteristically.

“What the fuck?” Stiles exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. I take prompts if you want, just put them in the comments section. Thanks Lovelies.


End file.
